Noche de estrellas
by AliceUchihaLockwood
Summary: Habían pasado cerca de 3 meses después de que la 4ta Guerra Shinobi acabó. Naruto se volvió el nuevo Rikudou Sennin y Sasuke regresó a la aldea... Mientras que una noche, Hinata y Sakura hacen un par de cosas, dos personas inesperadas se aparecen. NaruHina SasuSaku One-shot
1. Chapter 1

En un balcón de una bonita casa en Konohagakure no Sato, una hermosa chica de ojos verdes y cabello rosa estaba mirando las estrellas tranquilamente, recordando y pensando en cosas. Ya había pasado cerca de 3 meses después de la guerra...

_**-Finalmente la 4ta Guerra Shinobi finalizó...** _-pensó ella -_**por fin estamos en paz... y ahora que Madara finalmente murió ya no hay de qué preocuparnos... Obito ahora volvió con Kakashi-sensei... Naruto es el nuevo Rikudou Sennin... y Sasuke regresó a la aldea...**_

En ese momento ella escuchó un sonido en el techo alarmándola, temerosa, subió al techo tan solo para encontrarse con un azabache de profundos ojos negros y una sonrisa en el rostro, con un brazo detrás de su espalda

-Sasuke-kun, ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Alguna cosa?

-Sakura-chan... lo único que nesecito es estar a tu lado... -dijo él

Sakura se sonrojó, Sasuke se acercó a ella y le dió un enorme ramo de rosas, ella sonrió, y confundida le preguntó

-Sasuke pero...

-Ahora que estoy de vuelta en la aldea me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que te he hecho sufrir... traté de destruir la aldea y también matarte a tí y a Naruto... pero si no hubiera sido por Itachi las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

-Sasuke-kun...

-Te amo...

-¿Eh?

* * *

En el clan Hyūga, una joven de ojos blancos como perlas estaba en el cementerio con unas cuantas flores blancas, un aire de tristeza se desprendía de ella, en la lápida estaba escrito: "Neji Hyūga. Hyūga Tensai".

-Neji nissan...

Unas cuantas lágrimas bajaron de las lágrimas de la joven, limpiándose las lágrimas un poco se fue de vuelta a su casa. De camino a su casa comenzó a escuchar unos ruídos detrás de ella, cuando volvió a darse la vuelta, un joven rubio, con ojos color púrpura grisáceo, con un patrón de ondas, vestido de rojo, con un Shakujō en una mano, y la otra detrás de su espalda

-N-Naruto-kun. Quiero decir Rikudou Sennin, ¿Qué hace aquí? -preguntó tímidamente la joven

-Hinata-chan, ya te he dicho cientos de veces que puedes decirme por mi nombre.

-N-Naruto-kun... yo...

Un ramo de flores amarillas porvenientes del nuevo Rikudou la sorprendió mucho, un nuevo sonrojo apareció en su rostro, junto con una sonrisa y un aire de felicidad alrededor de ella

-Gracias, Naruto-kun... son muy bonitas

-No lo son tanto como tú...

La joven Hyūga se sorprendió con lo que dijo el nuevo Rikūdou, entonces él la agarró de la mano, volviendo a sorprender a la joven y para el siguiente momento desaparecieron.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en un hermoso lago, Sakura y Sasuke estaban caminando tranquilamente, un hermoso espectáculo de luciérnagas iluminaba el agua y sus alrededores, dando en el agua un tono de plata con luces intermitentes doradas. La pelirosa estaba impresionada por el hermoso espectáculo de luces que ofrecía la naturaleza en ese momento, mientras que el azabache solo sonreía por ver feliz a Sakura

-Es muy hermoso, Sakura-chan...

-Así es... Sasuke-kun...

-Pero nada más hermoso como tú.

Sakura se sonrojó por el comentario del azabache, era extraño que el Sasuke Uchiha que conocía, un vengador de sangre fría y sin importar lo que le cueste, estuviera allí a su lado con una sonrisa cálida, sentía que estaba en un sueño, un maravilloso sueño del que ella no quería despertar... agarró a Sasuke de su brazo y puso su cabeza sobre el hombro del azabache, ampliando ligeramente la sonrisa que éste poseía, mientras hizo su típico "Hmph".

* * *

Naruto y Hinata aparecieron en un hermoso campo de flores de toda clase de colores, cada uno desprendiendo un dulce aroma...

-Rikudou Sennin... este lugar es hermoso...

-Hice florecer este lugar por tí... Hinata-chan

Ella se sorprendió por el comentario de Naruto, quien estaba con su típica sonrisa cálida, él la abrazó con un brazo, y ella lo recibió tranquilamente, pero...

-Ri-Rikudou Sennin...

-¿Que sucede? Hinata-chan

-Yo... yo... no sé si...

El rubio suspiró y agarró a Hinata del hombro, ella miró directo a sus ojos con el Rinnegan, el rubio entonces le dijo:

-Hinata...

-¿S-sí? Ri-Rikudou Sennin -dijo ella con su típica timidez

-Hay algo que quiero pedirte -dijo Sasuke, Sakura se sorprendió

-¿Qué cosa Sasuke-kun? -preguntó Sakura

-¿Quieres ser mi novia? -preguntaron el azabache y el rubio a sus parejas

-Na-Naruto-kun...

-Sasuke... Sasuke-kun... yo...

Ambas dijeron que sí al final de cuentas, abrazando a sus nuevos novios, Naruto se sintió muy feliz al escuchar el sí de Hinata, al igual que Sasuke con Sakura...

Fue una noche estupenda para ambos. Finalmente ambas jóvenes estaban con la persona que ellas querían...

* * *

**N/A: Lindo One-shot ¿No?**

**Perdón si no tiene mucho que ver con el título o el summary, simplemente soy mala con el resumen, aún debo practicar :3**

**Yo sé que ustedes también quieren que Naruto sea el nuevo Rikudou Sennin**

**Si Kishimoto no termima en NaruHina y SasuSaku, tengan por seguro de que Japón arderá en llamas jajaja! ¡Junto con la casa de Kishimoto!**


	2. nota de autora

**N/A: Ok... realmente no tenía planeado un fanfic... aunque realmente veo que quieren... esto solo estaba planeado para ser un One-shot. Pero ya que hay gente trataré de seguir en cuanto acaba algunos fics que me quedan pendientes aún. Así que digamos que tal vez se viene un fanfic, pero denme algo de tiempo :3 **

**SharottoSuperSaiyan4 fuera**

**Paz **


End file.
